The Tale of a Chocolate-covered Kitchen
by ofstarsandstuff
Summary: Ginny had been gone for just three bloody hours, returning to find her kitchen gone and a blasted oven.


**Hi! It's Hinny Ship Week at HPShipWeeks and I decided to do a little something. Review, review!**

It was a very tiring day for Ginny Potter. The day was hot for a typical London summer and the Daily Prophet's journalist meeting was held in a cramped underground room and it _had_ to be delayed by two hours.

Ginny didn't understand the reason she had to be there. She just wrote a Quidditch column occasionally but the Prophet still considered her a journalist enough to attend a stupid meeting. Even the old lady who wrote the two-line Magical Herbal Remedies once in a few months was present there.

Constantly fanning herself with her robe sleeve and using magic to cool herself and her temper, she spent an hour thinking how would she chew out the Chief Editor when he turned up. Her thoughts wandered back to her house, where another story was brewing…

* * *

'Dad, it says one cup of cocoa, not three. It'll turn bitter.' Lily said, pulling her father's sleeve.

'It is okay, Lil. One cup will not be enough. Three should do it.' Her father replied.

'Dad, Mum's gonna be back in an hour, and we haven't started anything except for fighting over cocoa.' Albus, who was balancing a bottle of milk on his head, said from the back. 'James, you're going to help?'

James, lying upside down on the sofa called out 'I'm just here to eat.'

'That's an expected no, then.' Albus informed, wiping his milk-wet hands on the tablecloth, much to Lily's annoyance, who was furiously stirring a bowl of some tasty-smelling mix. 'Hey Lil, can I take just a fingerful of what you're stirring?' he asked.

'Nope, the last time you did that, you ate the whole bowl.' She replied firmly.

'That was just that _one_ time! C'mon Lily, _please_?' he begged slowly dropping the contents of a milk bottle into the cocoa can. 'No.' she replied.

'Al, I can see you are trying to lessen the effects of cocoa by milk, which I am _not_ going to allow.' His father said taking the milk from his hand. 'If mum gets salmonella after eating that cake, I'm innocent.' James, who hadn't changed his position yet, muttered.

'You don't get salmonella from bitter things.' Albus corrected, getting 'I don't care, Ravenclaw.' from James. 'I heard that, James.' His father said, still adding cocoa.

'Sorry dad, I thought you didn't!' James replied, to which he was forced to get up from his comfy position and help Lily with sugar.

The four Potters, in a first-attempt to make cake for Ginny, looked nearly perfect, concentrated at the task at hand.

* * *

Ginny was sure that when the Editor would come, she would strangle him. But, quite unfortunately, she couldn't, and was stuck listening to his stupid speech on Daily Prophet and it's relation with wizards for years and the bond they shared…(she zoned out after three minutes of that).

Instead, her thoughts drifted back to her family, wondering what might be happening with them right now. Were James and Al fighting? Probably, in all their twelve years together, there had not been a single day they didn't fight and/or drive Ginny crazy by blowing up something or someone. Especially when Freddie was around.

Maybe Lily was scolding them, she wondered. She was the youngest of all Weasley-Potters (and a Lupin) children, unlike Ginny, she was never babied. Instead there had been many instances when she was more mature than all of them. She wondered what Harry was doing, trying to be a mom in her place, perhaps. It was the first time in a while that she had to leave them for so long, alone with their dad. She hoped, above all her house was alright, because in her absence it tended to go haywire…

* * *

The cake, or at least that's what it was supposed to be, was finally ready and to go for baking. James picked up the mix, slowly taking it to the oven, the final test.

'Ready, everyone?' Harry asked.

They nodded as he put the gooey substance into oven and set the timer for an hour. 'Won't that be too much?' Albus asked. 'Nah.' James replied.

Then, unmindful of what was going to happen they went off and got busy with other stuff.

Roughly a quarter hour later, the bell rang and it was answered by Lily, the ringer being their mum.

'Welcome back, mum!' she greeted.

'Hello, Lily dear.' Ginny replied.

'How was the meeting, mum-dearest?' James's question got her suspicious, 'What did you destroy, James?'

James looked offended, 'Nothing at all mum!'

'Hi, Gin.' Harry said with a peck, with Al making a face.

Just then a loud boom sounded from the kitchen and everyone raced there, and at the sight of the kitchen, Ginny paled white, slowly growing red with anger.

The walls were dripping with chocolate and the oven had burst, and had started a mini-fire. And it didn't take a Ravenclaw to figure out what had happened. James licked a dripping line of chocolate, and immediately spat it.

'I told you three cups of cocoa would be too much, dad.' Lily pointed out.

Ginny dropped her bags and her hands went to her head, saying 'That used to be my kitchen!'


End file.
